


I wish I didn't do it

by Helly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Between Seasons/Series, Multi, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helly/pseuds/Helly
Summary: After season 2/Before season 3Once John Stilinski was told about the supernatural in Beacon Hills, it became hard to face his son. Avoiding him is easier. It's when you lose something that you start to realize its value.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to let you know that this is my first work in English for Teen Wolf. This is not my maternal language so I am afraid it is not going to be perfect. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway ! :)

John Stilinski liked to think that he was a good man, he was the elected sheriff of Beacon Hills County and held a lot of responsibilities. People chose him to keep them safe. He was a respected member of the community until his son started to tarnish his reputation. 

 

He couldn’t picture why it was harder to raise Stiles than to arrest criminals and investigate murders on a daily basis. Those would sometimes become nightmares, he still remembers some of the bloodiest crime scenes. His son was hard to understand. He got his own father fired because he was a stupid teenager who harassed the DA’s son and locked him in a police van.

 

Some time after he got his job back at the station, John was told about the supernatural world of Beacon Hills by Derek Hale, the resident alpha werewolf. Actually, all the parents with teenagers involved got a visit from the pack : Melissa, the Whittemores, the Martins, the Reyes, Mrs Boyd… 

 

It then became harder to come home after his shifts at the station and face the person who lied to him for months. There were mythical creatures living among them and Stiles never said a word to him. What if he faced the alpha when he was patrolling alone ? It’s like he couldn’t recognize the person he had raised for 16 years.

 

The sheriff started to take work harder after the big revelation. Officially, he said it was to compensate the time he was out of the force but, in reality, it was to avoid his son. It was easier to spend time at the McCalls with Melissa and Scott and the feeling of going to a house with no lies was exquisite. So he had dinner there everyday and more often than not, he would fall asleep on their couch. In the morning, when he was sure that Stiles was at school, he would go home, take a shower and change clothes before going back to the station. Melissa would not say that she disapproved of his behavior because she didn’t want to interfere between the man and his son

 

It lasted like that for a few weeks, becoming a new routine, before John got a call from the Beacon Hills High School. 

 

«  **What did he do this time ?** » He muttered to himself before picking up the phone. «  **Sheriff Stilinski speaking, what can I help you with ?**  »

«  **Good morning sir, I am Adaline from the office at Beacon Hills High. I am contacting you to hear some news from Stiles. He didn’t attend any of his classes this morning.**  »

«  **Wait. What ?**  »

 

A few minutes later, when the call ended, John picked up the cruiser keys and headed home.

 

John Stilinski liked to think that he was a good man but he would soon realize that he was wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with a new chapter. Exactly one year after posting the first one.  
> I am sorry that it took me so long to upload this, life got in the way. 2017 was a great year and a lot of things changed. Writing was unfortunately put aside but no more.  
> Thank you for every one who took some time to read what I wrote, who left kudos and reviews.   
> I will upload the next chapter very soon.
> 
> Enjoy !

According to Stiles, it started with small mundane things: not watching him in the eyes when they talked, not answering when he asked about his work, not asking him about school or lacrosse... Then the big things started: he skipped dinner to stay at the station, he stopped coming back to sleep at the house which obviously led them not having breakfast together... That’s how they never saw each other anymore.

 

Stiles was not stupid. He could be a liar, he was not the best lacrosse player in the world or the perfect image of a son, but nobody would dare say that he was stupid. He knew perfectly that when John didn’t come home, it meant that he was at the McCalls. Oh god, how it hurt to know that his dad was excluding him from his life, that he’d rather spend time with another family and that he was slowly replacing him…

 

The boy had tried to mend things but he got no response from the sheriff. After weeks of silence, he came to terms with the fact that his relationship with his dad was broken. Nothing could ever fix it. They became strangers to each other.

Hanging out with Beacon Hills werewolf pack was out of the question. Every one of them made sure to remind Stiles that he wasn’t a part of the group. No matter what happened with Matt, the Kanima and psycho hunter Gerard, they said he was too weak to be with werewolves. Conveniently they seemed to be forgetting that Lydia and Allison were human as well. But that’s alright. To be honest, Stiles would rather shoot himself in the foot than trust any of them.

Scott, who would set his best friend of ten years aside to spend all his free time with his ex-girlfriend Allison and his new werewolf buddy Isaac, never “had time” to be with Stiles. Whether it was because of a childish jealousy over Scott or just because they had never been nice to him, Stiles knew that he would have hated to frequent them.

Even if he had done everything in his power to save them in that damn Argent basement, Erica and Boyd decided to ignore Stiles and to pretend that he never existed. Good for him, he didn’t have to worry about saving their asses again.

Lydia and Jackson were once again THE power couple of high school and once again, they would not even look in his direction. Not that it bothered him, he was over his infatuation for the strawberry blonde girl. Did he really think that he stood a chance against a love relationship that broke curses? No, he knew that it was a wasted effort.

 

At first, it was harder to pretend that everything was fine. School days were long and lonely. Harris was still the worst and he successfully humiliated him in every chemistry class but Stiles never gave him the satisfaction of a response.

When he quit the lacrosse team, coach Finstock had been very disappointed, he had tried to get him to change his mind but the teenager didn’t budge.

Lunch times were spent in the jeep, earphones blasting any rock song that matched his mood and with some biscuits as sustenance. The sheriff not coming home also meant that they were going low on groceries and that lunches and dinners were slowly getting lean.

 

 

He left on a Saturday afternoon. Leaving every memories of his childhood in this city was painful, his mother was buried here, but he couldn’t keep this up. Stiles withdrew all the money in his savings account, gathered every single penny available at the house and he bought a bus ticket to Phoenix.

 

“ **Let’s go**.” was all he said before closing the front door and walking to the local bus station with his backpack on.

 

 

On Monday afternoon, John received a call from school, Stiles hadn’t attended classes that day, so the sheriff decided to go check on his son. It would have been the first time in weeks that they were in the same place together, at the same time. It had lasted long enough.

Finally, the sheriff decide to listen to nurse McCall’s advice and try to reconcile with his son.

 

The ride from the station to the house was quick and less that fifteen minutes after receiving the call, John was parking his cruiser in the driveway next to the baby blue jeep that once belonged to his wife. He took a deep breath before stopping the engine. Thinking again about how they ended up in that situation, how Stiles had become that unknown lying person, how the last weeks with the McCalls had been great and yet, how he missed his little boy. He missed the boy who considered his father his number one priority.

 

“ **Everything was so simple when you were still here Claudia.** ” He thought.

 

Just a few steps to get to the house, opening the front door, leaving his coat on the rack and climbing the stairs was the easy part. He knocked on his son’s bedroom door. Silence.

 

The sheriff then pushed the door and his breath stopped. The room was cleaned and the bed was made but nobody was there. The laptop was on the desk beside the keys of the jeep. On the nightstand was the one object that Stiles never parted with, his mobile phone. Nothing else was on the usually crowded furniture, not even THE picture. It was the last picture taken as a family before Claudia’s death, it was Stiles most prized item. No traces left of his pillow. His son could not sleep without his pillow. He searched the closet and noticed a few clothes missing.

John went on to check every part of the house frantically: the bathroom, his bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, his study, the garage. Nobody.

 

“ **He left…** ”

 

John Stilinski thought that he could talk to his boy and try to mend things but he was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it ! Thank you again for reading ! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! It means a lot to me.


End file.
